Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image reading apparatus for reading an image of a document and storing image data of the read document, a method for controlling the image reading apparatus, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
A certain image reading apparatus reads an image of a document and then, to add character information included in the read document to image data as metadata, performs character recognition processing on the image data.
When the character recognition accuracy is determined to be lower than a predetermined value as a result of execution of character recognition processing, the image reading apparatus prompts a user to change reading resolution and then to read an image of the document again (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-118863).
There is a case where the image reading apparatus reads an image of a document and then, to enable transmitting image data of the read document at an arbitrary timing, stores the image data in a hard disk drive (HDD). There is a case where the image reading apparatus performs file format conversion and further character recognition processing on the image data stored in the HDD. To guarantee character recognition accuracy for such a case, the resolution of the image data needs to be higher than a predetermined value. This is because, if the resolution of the image data stored in the HDD is lower than the predetermined value, the character recognition accuracy cannot be guaranteed after execution of the character recognition processing on the image data.